


Sleep is for the Weak!

by ShinPyon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Aomine's bedtime crisis, Fluff, Kagami and his weird sleeping habits, M/M, Sleeping Together, This is a summer fic I swear believe me haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinPyon/pseuds/ShinPyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man, Kagami was such a heavy sleeper and to have odd sleeping habits like that… <br/>“Is this a fucking joke?”<br/>Aomine stared down deep in thought, was it weird that a 6 ft tall man was giggling like a high school girl in his sleep or was it even weirder that he finds that tall man’s sleeping quirks charming?</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>AoKaga Month<br/>Prompt 9: Summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep is for the Weak!

 

 

“I finally beat you in one-on-one Aomine! BWAHAHAHAHA!”

 

And then there was silence right before he fell on the bed with a loud thump.

 

It had been like that for the third time in a row. Aomine’s eyes shut open pulling him out of slumber land. He was in no way a light sleeper but when someone barks that loud with your name incorporated in the midst of the outburst, in the middle of the silence and darkness of the night, one couldn’t simply just ignore it.

 

He propped himself up with his elbows and peered at the culprit who was back in his very own deep sleep. Peacefully asleep like a fucking boss that he was it almost seemed he didn’t do anything freaky out of nowhere.

 

“Bakagami, you awake?”

 

Aomine sat up straight on the bed and poked Kagami’s left cheek with his forefinger. No reaction at all. He tried pinching the flesh this time drawing out a soft chuckle from the redhead. He paused and waited for quite a bit. With one brow raised and a small scowl on his face, the bluenette inched closer and softly blew air on the sleeping beauty’s face receiving a louder and cuter (omg did he just think cute?) chortle from him.

 

“Hey… Kagami?”

 

But the only thing the redhead did was wear a very rare goofy smile on his face as he turned on his right side, facing Aomine, and snuggled deeper into his pillow.

 

Man, Kagami was such a heavy sleeper and to have odd sleeping habits like that…

 

“Is this a fucking joke?”

 

Aomine stared down deep in thought, was it weird that a 6 ft tall man was giggling like a high school girl in his sleep or was it even _weirder_ that he finds that tall man’s sleeping quirks charming?

 

He shook his head as he slumped down hard on the bed, turning to his left side to face a sleeping Kagami, carefully analyzing every itsy bitsy detail on his face.

 

After their win against Jabberwock, Aomine found himself spending a lot of time with him whether it was playing basketball, eating meals together, playing games in each other’s crib, or just doing something downright stupid. During the start of summer vacay, they stuck together almost every day. Satsuki and her family were with his own family spending some quality time together outside town. He made up some pretty lame excuse so he could skip their family tradition for the lone reason that Kagami had asked him if he would like to spend some more *ahem* bonding time together.

 

Well, he didn’t expect that by bonding time he meant watching him doing silly things in his sleep.

 

He had told Kagami about the family getaway and the redhead immediately proposed he could stay with him for the meantime. He shrugged in a cool manner, “If you really want my amazing company that badly.” _Lies._ It was most definitely him who had wanted to spend summer –if possible the whole summer Kami-sama– with Kagami.

 

On the first night, Kagami offered the bed. Who was he to refuse such generosity? It was the first time he had spent the night in his room. It wasn’t the first sleepover, but with the previous ones he had used the couch in the living room and for fuck’s sake, as a 6 ft tall guy it could really be uncomfortable.

 

Aomine knew sleep was creeping in again when he felt his lids getting heavier until there was complete darkness. Not for too long though before Kagami had begun making whimpering noises. _Now this is a first._

 

“Stop Kagami and let me sleep in peace!”

 

But he only kept on whimpering and Aomine couldn’t really ignore him or let’s say he was curious how he looked like when he did that. He opened his eyes and saw him shifting closer as his scrunched face came into a clearer view, and was followed by more whimpers. The guy looked like a kid begging for attention from his papa.

 

Aomine sighed in defeat, his defenses were weak, before his mind could mull over his arms were working on their own looping themselves around the redhead in a tight and solid squeeze. He heard Kagami sighed in contentment, his head against the bluenette’s chest, whilst Aomine brought his chin on top of his head, staring senseless at an invisible spot in the wall.

 

“What kind of dreams are you having now, hn?”

 

“Not telling you Ahomine.”

 

“Why am I not surprised you’re awake?”

 

“Because you want this as much as I want this.”

 

“You piece of shit.”

 

Even after the many moments they had spent together, it’s safe to say he still didn’t know a lot of stuff about Kagami Taiga until then. Like how he had these creepy nighttime quirks, how he would wake up in the middle of the quirk and still pretend he was sleeping just to make fun of Aomine, how he fitted perfectly inside his arms, how his lips felt soft and great against his own, and how he showed him that actions really do speak louder than words.

 

It was a nice discovery.

 

He would probably try to know a bit more.

 

Or, if it wasn’t too much, he would really love to know just about anything, and everything.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys! Man, I’m kinda way behind the AoKaga Month daily prompts. Also, maybe some of you have noticed this already but… all I ever wrote so far were either crack or fluff or both. Soooo I thought… why don’t we… write some more fluff! LMAO. Dude, it’s all I ever think about. AoKaga Month deserves a lot of fluff! *cold sweats* [what a petty excuse right? lol]
> 
> \---
> 
> When I hear the word summer, I think of beaches, pools, ice creams, surfing, cruise, tanned lines, sun burn, sunglasses… It was a summer prompt and I made a fic about Kagami’s room and Kagami’s bed at which two dudes were cuddling. So what happened there? I don’t even know. Hahahahahaha! At least, it was still summer (just because I mentioned it.)
> 
> Tch. Sorry.


End file.
